


Wedding War

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, a little heated kissing and alluding to NSFW esque actions, fluff!, slight tiff but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: Wedding planning is never easy, but you and Jared just can’t seem to be on the same page. Of course, it’s a lot easier to tolerate disagreement when you love someone.





	Wedding War

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jared x Reader
> 
> Prompt: “Planning their wedding leads to bickering and conflicting ideas” for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing ‘s Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 3 
> 
> Summary: Wedding planning is never easy, but you and Jared just can’t seem to be on the same page. Of course, it’s a lot easier to tolerate disagreement when you love someone. 
> 
> Word Count: 1022 
> 
> Warnings: fluff!, slight tiff but nothing major, a little heated kissing and alluding to NSFW esque actions
> 
> A/N: My first time writing Jared! I was kind of intimidated to write him, as I didn’t feel I knew him as a real person as a opposed to Sam. After watching a few interviews, I think I decently got him down. Let me know what you think! Also, (you probably know this if you follow me) I love Gen so very much, so of course this is not hate against her; just a fictional world where Jared is with you instead. As always, FEEDBACK IS SOOOOO APPRECIATED, EVEN JUST A LIKE

**“Marriage is a partnership, not a democracy.”  
 _―[Nicholas Sparks](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F2345.Nicholas_Sparks&t=MWExMmNjMzc5YjFmZmQ4ZTMzMjNhMTUzMGUxYjE4NmUwYWZjNzQzMix4RkFpYUp3Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161806776733%2Fwedding-war&m=1), [The Best of Me](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fwork%2Fquotes%2F15677976&t=NDI0ZDM2ZDYxNjg2OTRiNjE1ODZkMDU4NzZhZmUyODM5NGE4MWEyMix4RkFpYUp3Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161806776733%2Fwedding-war&m=1) _**

          Jared sighed, throwing down the magazines and rubbing his eyes in exasperation. You rubbed his shoulder mindlessly, still flipping through some of the pages you had cut out earlier. You were lost in thoughts of dresses, venues, and cake flavors before you realized how tense Jared looked. You set down the pages, pulling one of his hands from his face: dark circles, dull complexion, tired eyes. He needed some TLC.

        “What’s up, baby?” you murmured, stroking his hair away from his face. “This is supposed to be…fun.” 

        “I know,” he exhaled, leaning back in his chair. You both sat in the kitchen of your apartment, a simple place to get you by until your home in Austin was built and decorated. The light shifted as the minutes ticked away into afternoon, and yet still you and Jared sat, mulling over countless bridal magazines. “But it’s not feeling so fun right now.”

You crinkled your eyebrows, pushing away the magazines in front of both of you.

 “Why?”

He sighed, putting up his hands in slight defeat as he gestured toward the chaos that was your kitchen table.

“All of this,” he motioned. “Is not what I envisioned when I thought about us planning.”

You nodded. “Okay, well what do you want to change?”  
Another sigh.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, more to himself than to you, looking out the window in thought. “I just didn’t expect us to disagree so much.” 

You rolled your eyes. “You know my favorite flowers are peonies, why wouldn’t that be my first choice?”

“Because you know my favorite are lilies?”

“But you’re not the one holding the bouquet!”

“But I will be the one surrounded by flowers the entire wedding.”

“So will I!” 

He shook his head once more, kneading at his forehead with the palms of his hands. 

“This is what I’m talking about. All we’ve been doing is bickering.”

You looked at him for a moment before relenting, grabbing your wine and taking a large sip. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You shook your head. “Which is weird, seeing as we usually agree on everything.”

“I know,” he agreed, raising his eyebrows. “I don’t know what’s gotten into us.”

You looked over to him, in all his button-up shirt glory. He was so beautiful, even as exhausted as his appearance looked in that moment. His pouty lips, kind eyes, full hair, warm disposition; he was the love of your life, no doubt about it. So why was planning the moment of your eternal commitment so infuriatingly  _difficult_?

“You know,” you remarked, thinking out loud. “I bet I know what our problem is.”

“Yeah?” he pushed, leaning forward. “Please enlighten me, because I’m going insane.”

“We’re planning our wedding for other people.”

“What?” 

“Think about it,” you pressed, leaning closer to him as well. “Why do you love lilies?” He thought for a moment.

“Because they’re my mom’s favorite.” You nodded, smiling slightly. 

“And I love peonies because Cosmopolitan said they’re the most romantic. It shouldn’t be about what everyone else thinks, J, it should be about what’s important to us and our relationship.” He weighed your words, smiling back at you endearingly.

“I brought you Gardenias on our first date?” he prompted, a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

“Exactly. And we’re always talking about how we love snow despite living in Texas; why not getting married near snow instead of fighting over which church we should go to?” He nodded, his face finally coming alive again. 

“And the cake, we don’t have to do the classics, let’s do our favorite.”

You grinned, both of you speaking at the same time. “ _Red velvet._ ”

You shook your head, brushing some hair from his face.

“See?” You winked. “We can figure anything out.” 

You stood up, gathering all the magazines in your arms and placing them in the coat closet near the front door. You used that closet about as much as you used the mattress that came from that last owners of the apartment: never. Making your way back to the kitchen, you were faced with Jared, his eyes twinkling as the light hit him perfectly from the window. Without a word, his hands lifted up to cup your face ever so softly. He leaned down and you met him in the middle, your lips coming together gently at first. 

Soon though, his hands began to tangle into your hair, pulling and tugging in the best way. Without ever breaking contact, he pushed you against the hallway wall, pulling up your legs so they wrapped around his waist. You hummed into his mouth, a smile threatening to break your kiss. Jared finally pulled away to breath, but it wasn’t but a few seconds until his lips were on your neck, trailing down to your collarbone, tugging your shirt lower and nibbling at the newly exposed skin. You blushed, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him back, looking him in the eyes. 

“I love you so much,” you professed, your breathing still heavy. He smirked, pushing your now-wild hair from your face.

“I love you too baby girl, so much. I don’t care if we have fake flowers at our wedding, all I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

With that, he gently placed your legs back on the ground. Looking at you with puppy dog eyes. 

“I suppose we should get back to planning, seeing as the wedding is only a few months away,” he mumbled. You shrugged, your lips curling slyly. 

“I think we can spare just a few minutes for ourselves,” you purred, placing your hands on his chest. He smiled, resting his forehead against yours. 

“You know there’s no ‘few minutes’ when it comes to us,” he pointed out, his hand rubbing up and down your arm. You made a pouty face, but relented. 

“Fine,” you conceded, giving him a devilish grin. “But when we’re done, I think we both deserve a little reward.” He laughed, picking you up bridal style and carrying you back into the kitchen to your notebooks and wine glasses. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also found at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/161806776733/wedding-war


End file.
